Beowulf (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Ecgtheow (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ireland, British Isles; formerly Götaland | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (formerly black, sometimes recounted as blond) Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Geat | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = King of the Geats, warrior | Education = | Origin = God, demigod | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Wally Wood | First = Tower of Shadows #6 | HistoryText = Early Life Beowulf was powerful warrior, he traveled around Scandinavia and other Norse territories on various quests and adventures in the 6th century AD. Purported Adventures According to legend, Beowulf came to the aid of the Danish king Hrothgar, whose hall was raided each night by the hideous man-eating monster Grendell. Beowulf slew Grendel and Grendel's vengeful mother, and ruled as king of the Geats for fifty years before being killed by a dragon. However, Beowulf had been absent when the Danes were invaded by the symbiote dragon called Grendel. Instead, Thor Odinson - the God of Thunder - arrived to save his people, forming the basis for the legend of Beowulf slaying a dragon with his sword. }} Long afterwards, the old legends were transcribed into a poem by a British descendant of the Geats, who falsified many details of Beowulf's adventures. Fire-monster James Allison stated that the tale of Beowulf killing the fire-monster, and many other similar accounts, were mythical tales originated as a pale racial memory of the battle of one of his previous incarnations, Niord, with the "worm" of the Country of the Worm. ]] Ghost-Beast At some point, Beowulf and an army of Vandals arrived in Vanaria and soon found himself rescuing a woman who was tied to a tree, a sacrifice for the "Beast-God". They killed the creature and Beowulf and his men were led to the king as heroes, but they soon turned to looting. Beowulf slew the king and took over the kingdom but Princess Ulana escaped with her father's ring. His rule was soon challenged with the return of the creature he thought he had killed, but who became corporeal and then disappeared into the "Land of Shadows" at will. Once the creature has killed enough of the Vandals, Beowulf was overpowered and captured by Vanarians, who tied him to the sacrificial tree. Ulana came to free him and give him the ring, in fact poisoned. Unaware he was dead, Beowulf battled the Ghost-Beast and triumphed yet again, only to find that he himself was actually a ghost, killed by the poisoned ring. Beowulf allegedly haunted the ruins of Vanaria since then. However, he later somehow became an immortal warrior living on the British Isles. At some point, he developed an antagonistic relationship with Theseus, a fellow warrior who took the habit to refer to him as "Wulfie". Modern Era As Hercules wished to assemble warriors to confront the Uprising Storm, a group of new Gods seeking to destroy the gods of old, Gilgamesh worried to be unfit and proposed to call Theseus, Beowulf or Rostam instead. Beowulf was resting at his home on the coast of Ireland when he was contacted by Hercules on his mobile for a meeting of the "Gods of War", and hesitated before answering him. He brought them to New York City to battle the Uprising Storm, where he was reunited with Theseus. Before the meeting could end, the Uprising Storm attacked. Beowulf battled Catastrophobia but was no match for the new god. Theseus gloated after shooting Catastrophobia with a rifle, believing he saved Wulfie's life, but the new god just stood back up. | Personality = | Powers = Immorality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kneepads. | Transportation = | Weapons = A sword and a gun. | Notes = | Trivia = * Beowulf has a little Spartan soldier key chain on his cellphone. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mythological Figures